Forbidden to Love
by LovelyAshes
Summary: Juliet grew up at Malfoy Manor. They told her how to dress, act, who to be friends with, and who she was. They even told her she was forbidden to love all but the one they choose, but when Juliet attends Hogwarts can all of that change? I don't own HP
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden to Love

Summary: Juliet grew up at Malfoy Manor. They told how to dress, act, who to be friends with, and who she was. They even told her she was forbidden to love unless they said other wise, but when Juliet attends Hogwarts can all of that change?

Juliet sat on her bed in Malfoy Manor reading and re-reading the envelope on her hand. It had just come and she hadn't opened it because it was weird to her. She never received letters and whenever she did Lucius would take them. She turned the envelope over and started to open it when another owl flew in her window. It made a crash landing on her bed then stood up.

"And who are you from?" Juliet asked.

The owl just looked at her and dropped the letter. Juliet picked it up and looked at the address.

"I'm afraid this isn't for me," Juliet said but before she could give the owl back the letter there was a knock on her door.

"Just a moment," Juliet shouted shoving the the letter under her pillow. "Fly on top of the dresser," she whispered to the owl and the owl flew straight to the top.

"Enter," she shouted.

"Hello, Juliet," a voice said.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked with a sneer.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother and fellow classmate?" he asked smirking.

Juliet turned and walked up to him.

"First of all you are not my brother. Second if I was your classmate I would treat you with the respect you deserve. Which incidentally is none!" She replied angrily before walking over to her window.

"You should really learn to control your temper, Juliet. Whats that?" he asked walking over to her bed.

"What's what, Draco?" she asked turning around.

"That," He said pointing to the letter on her bed.

"Nothing," Juliet said running over to her bed to grab it but Draco already had it and opened it.

"Dear Miss Juliet Vanessa Black,

We are please to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco read. "Juliet this is wonderful. I got a letter today too. Juliet, are you ok?" Draco asked when he noticed that Juliet had slid down the wall by the window.

"My name," She said.

"What about your name? They have it on here wrong. Your full name is Juliet Narcissa Malfoy," Draco said.

"No, Draco. They have it right," Juliet said.

"No they don't," He argued back.

"Yes they do. I was adopted. Thats why we look nothing alike," Juliet replied as she got up and walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

"She's right you know," said a voice.

"You're a mirror what would you know?" Draco asked angrily.

"I see almost everything that happens in this room, and I see what everyone looks like. Juliet is a petite and has light brown curly hair with a tint of red. Your have bleach blond straight hair. The only similarity thing between you two is your eyes. Icy blue," the mirror said.

"We get the hint mirror. That's enough," Juliet said walking away from the mirror. "Now what was the original reason for coming up here?"

"O, I had forgotten. Mother wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready and that you should dress appropriately because we have guests over. We will settle this at dinner," Draco said before walking out the door.

Juliet walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her dresses. This one was light blue. It was full length with a low neckline and cropped sleeves. Juliet put it on and then went to her mirror. She pinned her curls up and left some loose around her face.

"You look beautiful. You should wear your one drop blue diamond necklace and matching earrings," the mirror said.

"Thank you mirror. You are quite right about that," Juliet said putting the jewelry on.

"Marvelous!" mirror exclaimed.

"I will see you later," Juliet said rushing from her room.

As she reached the bottom step she heard Lucius entertaining the guests in the parlor. She walked in and saw a small family briefly before Lucius hugged her.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Lucius said.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Juliet. Juliet this is Matthew Flint, his wife Marietta, and his son Marcus," Lucius said with his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meat you all," Juliet said with a curtsy.

"She's charming, Lucius," Mr. Flint said.

"Thank you, Flint," Lucius replied.

"Lucius, Dinner is ready," Narcissa called from the dinning room.

"We'll discuss business after dinner then," Lucius said walking out of the room.

Juliet waited till everyone had left the room or so she thought. When she looked up, she saw Marcus standing there smirking at her.

"Can I help you?" Juliet asked, standing by the doorway.

"No. Well not yet anyway," He said walking by with a smirk.

"I wonder what that was about" Juliet thought to herself before exiting.

As she entered the dining room, Lucius looked at her and said, " Why don't you sit by Marcus, my dear?" Juliet knew it was more of an order than a suggestion. She walked over and sat at the seat next to Marcus, who looked too pleased.

"So, Juliet, Draco tells me you two received your Hogwarts letters today," Lucius said.

"He did, did he?" asked Juliet giving Draco an evil glare.

"Yes he did. He also said something about an argument about whether or not you are a real Malfoy," Lucius said placing his goblet down. Juliet said nothing. She only looked down at her plate. She could feel his icy blue eyes staring at her. She didn't look up to face him, she just stared at her hands in her lap.

"Are you going to look at me and answer or are you going to just sit there?" Lucius asked.

"May I be excused?" Juliet asked looking at Narcissa.

"That is up to your father," Narcissa replied looking at Lucius.

"May I be excused?" Juliet asked again looking above Lucius's head.

"No you may not, not until you look at me and talk about what happened today," Lucius replied.

"Lucius, not right now. We have guests," Narcissa said politely.

"You're right, Cissy. We will discuss this after dinner, Juliet," Lucius said turning back to entertain his guests.

"Yes, sir," Juliet said looking down and finishing her food. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes you may. Your Father will call you down when he is ready to talk to you," Narcissa said.

Juliet stood up, curtsied to the Flints then walked up stairs to her room. She walked into her room and slammed the door.

"I'm guessing dinner didn't go well," said Mirror.

"No it didn't, Mirror. Thanks to Draco I'm in trouble," Juliet said walking over to her balcony doors and throwing them open.

"What did he do know?" Mirror asked.

"He told Lucius about the letter and the argument we got in and now Lucius is furious with me because I argued with him about it," Juliet answered looking out at the land that surrounded Malfoy Manor. "I'm sick of being here, Mirror. I want to be able to go outside Manor walls and go were I want, whenever I want."

"You know that isn't possible, dear. At least, not until you have someone or marry," Mirror said.

"I'm not ready for that, Mirror. I mean I've never been outside the walls of the Manor. I want to know what the world looks like outside of here and outside of stories," Juliet said.

"That won't happen just yet, dear. Not unless you runaway or something, which you won't right?" Mirror asked.

"No, Mirror. I won't run away," She answered walking out onto her balcony. "At least not yet," she added under her breath.

Juliet stood on her balcony, looking out on the land of Malfoy Manor. She was lost in her own world. She was so lost in it that she didn't notice a house elf appear beside her until it tugged on her dress.

"Miss," it said tugging again.

"Yes, Dobby," Juliet said after recovering from the scare she had just received.

"Master Lucius asks that you come down stairs now," Dobby said.

"Thank you, Dobby. I will be down in a moment," she replied as the house elf nodded then disappeared.

She walked over and looked in the mirror.

"You look fine dear. Just go before he gets more mad," Mirror said.

Juliet nodded and walked out of her room. She walked down the steps and ran into Draco at the bottom.

"Watch were your going, Draco," Juliet said gripping the railing to prevent herself from falling. "Why are you smiling? We both just almost fell down the stairs."

"You'll see," He said walking up the stairs still smiling.

Juliet walked down the last steps and walked towards Lucius' study. She knocked on the door and waited to hear someone say enter.

"Enter," a voice came.

Juliet cautiously opened the door and walked in. She turned to close the door and saw Marcus out of the corner of her eye. She said nothing and closed the door. She turned around and looked down at her feet.

"Dear there is no reason to look down. You are not a servant and you are not in trouble," Lucius said.

"But dinner," Juliet started.

"Do you want punishment?" Lucius asked.

"No sir. If you didn't want me down here for that then why am I down here?" Juliet asked looking up.

"I have some rather good news," Lucius said smiling.

"What is that," Juliet asked having a bad feeling that the answer would involve Marcus.

"Marcus here has agreed to marry you in 2 years time," Lucius said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Juliet screamed.

"Don't sound so excited my dear. He is perfect for you. You will love him from now till you die," Lucius said.

"What if I don't want to love him? What if I want to find love on my own?" Juliet said half yelled.

"You have no say in this matter, Juliet. You are forbidden to love anyone but Marcus. That is the end of it," Lucius said raising his voice.

"Who are you to tell me that I can love no one but him? I will no marry him I refuse," Juliet said trying to keep her temper.

"I am your father.."Lucius started.

"You are NOT my father and you have no right to give me away to someone I will not and cannot love," Juliet said her temper showing.

"I am your Father and you will love Marcus and you will marry him. End of discussion," Lucius said slamming his hands down on his desk.

"No I will not," Juliet yelled before running out of the room. She ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door. She collapsed on her bed crying.

"What happened?" she heard Mirror ask.

"He told me that I was to marry Marcus in 2 years time," Juliet said crying even more.

"O dear. I'm guessing that didn't go well," Mirror said.

"No it didn't I said I would not then stormed out of the room," Juliet said.

"O well good for you, dear. Try to tell someone who to love. Its messed up if you ask me," Mirror said.

"Thank you, Mirror but it isn't up to you. He will force me to marry him unless I do something," she said.

"Run," Mirror said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Run. Runaway, far away. He can't force you to marry someone if your not here," Mirror said.

"Yes but what about school?" Juliet asked.

"Go to school. Malfoy can't come remove you. You have a vault key so you can get money for supplies and while you're there find love then he can't do anything," Mirror said.

"You're right, Mirror. I will run. I'll get the stray owl to show me where it came from. I'll go there. They won't even know until I show up at school. I'll go tonight," Juliet said wiping her tears.

"Good girl. Wait till everyone is asleep then take some of your clothes, your horse and follow the owl to freedom," Mirror said.

"I will, but for now let me get some sleep that way I can be there by morning," Juliet said.

"Of course, Dear," Mirror said.

"Thanks, Mirror," Juliet said before laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden to Love

Author's Note: This is not a Mary Sue and no she doesn't fall in love with harry. This story will probably have sequels and go through all seven years. I don't know yet. I'm still trying to decide.

Juliet left that night. She threw her bag over the balcony then sneaked down the stairs. She was almost to the door when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see none other then Marcus Flint.

"Were are you going?" he asked with a grin.

"I was about to go for a ride," Juliet replied taking a step backwards.

"All by yourself? In the middle of the night? While everyone is asleep?" he asked walking towards her.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides I like taking rides by myself," She answered continuing to back up towards the door.

"Well why don't I come with you?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said as she reached the door. She was traped and they both knew it.

"Well then, I guess I'll let you go for ride," He said as he reached her.

"Thank you," Juliet said curtsying then turning and opening the door. However before she could walk out, Marcus grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her. Juliet used all her strength no to push him away and slap him across the face. When they broke apart, Juliet forced a smile then turned and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, she ran to the bushes her bag had landed in. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the stable. She saddled up her horse, released the owl, and followed it. She rode all night. It was almost dawn and Juliet could barely keep her eyes open. She felt herself falling sideways off her horse. The last thing she saw before she hit the ground was a house in the distance.

FORBIDDEN TO LOVE...

Juliet woke up to the sound of voices. When she finally realized that she was in a house, she bolted upward and looked around. She definitely wasn't in Malfoy Manor, the decor told her that. She got up and silently walked towards the voices. She reached a doorway and peaked her head into what looked like a kitchen and saw a group of redheads sitting around a table.

"She can't be dangerous, Percy. She looks too young to know spells like that," one said.

"She could be older than she looks, George. Besides how could she have found us without magic?" the one called Percy asked me.

"Does it matter? She's here and I'm going to watching over her," said a women.

"Mum," a little girl yelled running into the kitchen, "She's gone. She's not on the couch."

"She couldn't have gone far, dear. We'll find her," the women said.

"No need. I've already found her," a voice said from behind her causing her to jump. Juliet tried to run but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Juliet cried struggling.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Percival Weasley! You will let her go right now!" the women screamed.

Percy released her on his mothers orders. Juliet ran forward then turned around to look at them all.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Juliet blurted out.

"Calm down dear. Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast. While you eat we will explain," the women said with a smile.

Juliet didn't know why but her smile comforted her and made her feel safe. She sat down at the table and relaxed some but stayed on her guard.

Juliet sat and at in silence for a moment then asked, " So how did I get here?"

"The boys found you this morning when they went out to play Quidditch on the hill," The women said.

"On a hill?" Juliet asked.

"Yea its the only place we can play around he. We got up there and saw you so Ron ran back here and told Mum that we had found a girl and were bringing her back to the house, then ran back and helped us bring you and your horse here," George said.

"Yea well it wasn't like we needed him. We could've angeled it," a boy that looked exactly like George said.

"Sure, Fred. Says the boy who couldn't control your horse," George said to Juliet.

"You couldn't control Scarlette? She's one of the most tamed horses in the Manor's stables," Juliet said in disbelief.

"That thing is tamed?" Fred asked in shock.

"Yes. That thing is my horse and I should go check on her," Juliet said standing up. She went to take a step then collapsed but was caught by Percy before she hit the floor.

"Thank you," She said as she stood up and regained her balance.

" No problem," he replied before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Why don't you go check on your horse then go up to Ginny's room and rest till dinner," The mother said.

"Thank you ma'am but I really should be going," Juliet said.

"I insist you stay with us until the boys go to school," The mother said.

"I really shouldn't I need to go get my school supplies then make sure I'm at the train station by 11 the day after tomorrow," Juliet said.

"Well the boys need school supplies and have to go to the train station too. So why don't you just stay here," she said.

"I don't know," Juliet said.

"Please I insist," she said.

"I don't know. Maybe...I could. Sure why not," Juliet said.

"Great," she said.

"I'm just going to go check on my horse," Juliet said walking out the door and into the back. Juliet walked out back and saw Scarlette tied to the fence. She had been unsaddled and groomed. Juliet walked over to Scarlette and petted her knose.

"Hey girl. Are you ok after all that riding last night?" Juliet said petting her.

Scarlette just neighed in reply.

"Good girl. I see they have you taken care of. I need rest so I'm going to come check up on you later. Ok?" Juliet said.

Scarlette just winned in agreement.

"Ok, be a good for them," Juliet said before walking into the house.

"Ginny will show you to her room, Dear," the mother said.

"Ok," Juliet said following a little girl up a set of stairs.

"This is my room. The boys brought in the extra bed. Have a good rest," Ginny said walking out of the room.

"Thank you," Juliet said as the door closed behind Ginny. "What an odd girl," Juliet thought before laying down and falling asleep.

Authors note:

I'm back. Ok so I went from writer's block to grounded to heart broken to writer's block again. Then I had exams and a bunch of stuff. But I'm back now. All is good. This is not a Mary Sue and no she doesn't fall in love with Harry. And this is the real chapter. I uploaded the beginning of another chapter for a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden to Love

Authors note: I was going to wait for reviews to put up the next chapter but here it goes.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

Juliet fell to sleep very fast. At first it was a dreamless sleep but it soon changed to a sleep full of nightmares.

**Dream**

Juliet ran through set of trees after set of trees, trying to escape what was behind her. No matter how fast she ran the forest seems to never end. After running for what seemed like hours, Juliet finally saw a light lite in a window. She ran straight up to the door and started banging her fist on it and screaming for help. No one answered so she walked to a window and looked in. She saw a man and his wife sitting playing with two little babies. One was a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes the other was a baby girl who had light brown curly hair that looked red in the light and icy blue eyes. The couple seemed unaware of any outside surroundings. They seemed just happy. Juliet smiled for a moment, then remember the danger behind her. She watched the husband walk out towards the door. Juliet ran to it. As he opened the door, Juliet started to ramble on about the danger behind but it seemed like he didn't hear her. She walked by him into the house and towards the living room. She stepped in the room and no one was there. She ran upstairs and found the nursery. Sure enough thats where the woman had gone. Juliet started to yell at her telling her, somethings coming, run get the kids out, but just like her husband she acted like she couldn't hear Juliet. Juliet went towards the crib to grab the kids and leave when the womans husband ran in saying, "He's here. I'll distract him, you take Juliet and.." but his voice faded away. The woman turned and wrapped the baby girl in a blanket then reached for the baby boy. She had him in her arms when the door was blasted in. The women pleaded with whoever it was to kill her and not the child. Juliet saw a green flash of light and the women was dead. The man turned to the baby boy, Juliet screamed and dove forward in front of the boy. She felt like she was being shaken and bolted upward with a scream.

"He killed them," Juliet said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" A male voice asked.

"The man in all black killed the little family in that cottage in the wood," Juliet said.

"It was just a dream, Juliet," said a voice she now recognized as George.

"It was a nightmare not a dream. I don't have dreams I grew up at Malfoy Manor," she replied.

"Everyone has dreams, Juliet. You've had one once. I'm sure of it. Anyway, Mum sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready and if you want you can come downstairs or stay up here. Your choice," George said before getting up to leave.

Juliet sat there, wondering how he new her name she hadn't mentioned it earlier had she? She started to contemplated actually going back to sleep but she couldn't endure another round of nightmares so she got up and changed into one of her simple dresses which was just a plain red cotton dress. She took a quick in the mirror before exiting the room and walking down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step she heard some whispered talking coming from the kitchen. She tried to listen but could not make out what they were saying. She stood straight up brushed the wrinkles out of her dress and walked into the kitchen.

"Well hello dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Thank you," Juliet replied with a smile.

"Well sit down and eat something," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"I should really go feed Scarlett," Juliet said.

"She can wait for you to eat. You've eaten nothing but breakfast today and your skinny as bones. You need some meat on your bones," Mrs. Weasley said piling food on a plate for Juliet.

"Yes, ma'am," Juliet said sitting down next to Ginny.

"Here we go. I wonder where you father is. He should be home from work already," Mrs. Weasley said looking at a clock.

Juliet looked at the clock more carefully and saw that it had nine hands instead of two. As she looked more closely she notice that each hand had a one of the Wesley's faces on it and around the clock named different places like school, work, traveling, etc. When she finished looking at it she turned to her food and ate quietly.

"Thats a nice dress," Ginny said trying to make conversation.

"Thank you. I made it. I can make you one if you wish. I love making clothing," Juliet said.

"I'd love that," Ginny said smiling.

"Great. I'll buy some materials tomorrow at Diagon Ally," Juliet said before finishing her food.

As she was finishing her food a tall red haired man, she guessed to be Mr. Weasley, walked into the kitchen complain about work.

"Dad work in the Ministry in the misuse of muggle artifacts," Fred said to Juliet in a whisper.

"O," Juliet whispered back.

"And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked finally realizing Juliet's presence.

"This is Juliet Black Aurthur," Mrs. Weasley said before Juliet could answer him.

"Black? As in..." Mr. Weasley started but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Yes Aurthur," She said giving him a look.

"I think I'm going to go check on Scarlett," Juliet said suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you," Percy said as Juliet stood up.

"If you want," Juliet said walking out the back door with Percy in pursuit.

Forbidden-To-Love

Author's Note. Lon story short a lot of stuff has been happening in my life. I went around Maryland preforming with a tour group this summer, got few roles in plays, starting college stuff, etc. I'm trying to update as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden To Love

Author's Note: Reviews would be very much appreciated with this story. This story you all can try to guess how it will go but it goes all 7 books and the ending for each story of the series will not end the way you think. On with the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

FORBIDDEN-TO-LOVE

Juliet walked to the barn with Percy behind her. The walk was silent, but not like a regular silence, an awkward silence. Juliet felt as if Percy was watching her every mood as if expecting her to freak out or make a wrong move.

"So how did you end up at the top of the hill?" Percy asked when they had reached the barn.

"It is a very long story," Juliet answered, petting her horse.

"I have time," Percy said leaning against the door to the stall.

"I was running away. I road all night from where I was running from, The last thing I remember was seeing a house and then sliding off my horse," Juliet said petting Scarlett.

"Why were you running? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I mean I don't want to impose," Percy said.

"It's fine. I was being forced to marry a guy I barely know and don't like in the least," Juliet answered.

"Why would your parents make you marry someone you don't love?" Percy asked.

"They aren't my parents, and its how they are. They run my life. I spent my whole inside the walls they built around me. Their son got everything he wanted and got to do everything I couldn't. They told me how to dress, act and who my friends should be," Juliet said walking out of the stall and sitting on the last step of the ladder.

"That's horrible," Percy said walking over to her.

"Yes it was, but I ran away from that. It is all in the past. For now at least," Juliet said looking down.

"Why won't you look at me when I talk to you? Or any of the boys actually?" Percy asked lifting her chin with his hand.

"It is how I was raised. I was taught to never look a pure blood man or boy in the eye. It is considered rude and disrespectful," Juliet answered.

"Well do not worry about that here. In this house you are as equal as I am," Percy answered with a smirk.

"That is nice to know," Juliet said with a smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can," Percy answered,

"Your parents, what do they know of my last name? Your father was going to say something but your mother told him to be quiet with her eyes," Juliet asked looking at Percy.

"You noticed that?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm very good at reading people. Like right now you are trying to avoid the question and the question makes you feel uncomfortable," Juliet said scanning his eyes.

"It's a long story," Percy said.

"I have time," Juliet said.

"Well it started…" Percy started to say before he was cut off by someone screaming Juliet.

"O no!" Juliet said jumping up.

"What's wrong? Who is screaming?" Percy asked.

"It's Lucius Malfoy and the second voice I'm guessing is your father's," Juliet said with a panicked look.

"What does Lucius want with you?" Percy asked,

"It's a long story. One I will explain later but now I need to hide. Scarlett lay down girl," Juliet said and Scarlett obeyed. Juliet quickly covered Scarlett with a blanket and some hay. "Be quiet girl. Don't move or make a sound." Juliet ran up the ladder and hit under a pile of hay. Just then she heard the barn door open and heard Lucius' voice talking to Percy.

"Where is she, Weasley?" Lucius asked Percy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Malfoy," Percy said politely.

"If I found out you hid her from me you will regret it," Lucius said before apparating out of the barn. Juliet lay still until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Percy.

"He's gone," Percy said before helping her out of the hay.

"He'll be back. I know he will," Juliet said brushing hay off her dress.

"Well by the time he returns, we will be in Hogwarts safe and sound, and Dumbledore will not let him touch you. But now you have explaining to do and not just to me," Percy said walking towards the ladder.

"I know," Juliet said following him back to the house.

FORBIDDEN-TO-LOVE

Juliet spent almost an hour telling the Weasley's everything that she could remember.

"Wow. You've had some life, Juliet," Ron said.

"Wealth isn't as grand as people think it is. You have to keep up an image and be friends with certain people. It's an awful life to have to live. I wouldn't wish is on my worst enemy," Juliet said.

"Well you don't have to worry about Malfoy while we are in school," George said.

"Yea, we won't let him lay a hand on you," Fred said agreeing with his brother.

"That is very kind, but what if I'm not in your house? What if I'm in Slytherin?" Juliet asked looking at the twins worried.

"With the bravery you've displayed, I highly doubt that you won't be in Gryffindor," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Juliet said with a weak smile.

"Well that is enough talking for one night. You all have to be up early to catch the train," Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Off to bed all of you." Mrs. Weasley ushered the kids upstairs to their rooms and mad sure they were all in bed before going back downstairs.

"Juliet, can I ask you something?" Ginny whispered from her bed.

"Sure," Juliet answered.

"Will you write me and tell me how Hogwarts is?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will. And your dress should be finished before Christmas. But for now let's get some sleep. Goodnight Ginny," Juliet said before turning over.

"Goodnight Juliet," Ginny said.

FORBIDDEN-TO-LOVE

Well that's the end of the next chapter. Next one will be up soon hopefully; I'm trying to update all my stories so bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden to Love

Authors note: Hey guys I'm back. For any new readers…(I have encountered issues on other stories of mine.) Most, if not all, of my stories I started writing while I was in middle school. I'm now in college and I am learning to write better. As easy as it would be to pull every chapter and fix the mistakes it takes more time and I would probably change things, which would then cause my other readers to have to re-read.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

The next morning, Juliet woke up to Ginny shaking her.

"It's time for breakfast," Ginny said before running out the door.

Juliet got up and looked in her bag for a dress. She grabbed one of her simple blue ones and put it on. She sat in front of the mirror and braided half her hair up.

"Everything is going to be ok. Today will be a good day," she lied to herself looking in the mirror, before getting up and heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Juliet said reaching the bottom landing.

"Good morning, Juliet. Glad to see you on your feet again, with no issues or dizziness," Mrs. Weasley said smirking at her. "Sit, eat some food, then it is off to Diagon Alley for school supplies we all go."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Juliet said sitting down next to Ginny.

"I wish I was going to Hogwarts this year," Ginny said just pushing food around her plate.

"It will be your turn soon enough," Mrs. Weasley said patting her on her head. "Now everyone hurry up."

As soon as everyone was done eating, they all grabbed their cloaks met in the living room.

"I assume you have used flu powder before?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Juliet.

"Yes ma'am, I have," Juliet responded with a smile.

"Very good, why don't you go first dear?" Mrs. Weasley said holding out a small pot to Juliet.

"Do think that is wise Mum?" George asked, looking at his mother.

"Well why wouldn't it be?" She asked looking at him questioningly.

"What if Malfoy is on the other side just waiting for her?" Fred asked.

"I suppose you have a point. Alright one of you boys go first," she said holding out the pot.

"I'll go first. That way if need be I can distract him," came a voice that Juliet didn't expect to hear.

"Alright, Percy. We will see you in a little bit," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him as he stepped into the fire place.

"Diagon Alley!" Percy exclaimed before disappearing in green flames.

"Alright. You next Juliet," Mrs. Weasley said.

Juliet walked up and grabbed some floo powder from the pot in Mrs. Weasley's hand; and then, stepped carefully into the fire place. Before Juliet could speak the words, Mrs. Weasley looked at her and said, "If you get there and Lucius is there, you are to run. Run to Flourish & Blotts and hide. We will come find you." Juliet swiftly nodded her head and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Juliet jerked upwards. She knew the feeling would only last for a few moments, but she hated it. In a matter of moments, Juliet was staring at the inside of a store. She stepped out of the fire place only to here, "JULIET NARCISSA MALFOY!" She snapped her head around to see Draco. "Go away Draco," Juliet snapped turning to run towards Percy. "I am going to tell father you are here," Draco said before running out the door.

Juliet ran to Percy. "Percy! Draco saw me and ran to get my father," Juliet said breathlessly when she reached him.

"He can't get to you if he can't find you," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Fred behind her with George coming out of the fireplace behind him.

"I'll take Juliet out the back door and meet you at Flourish and Blotts," Percy said.

"Who put you in charge?" George asked walking up.

"I am the oldest and," Percy started before being cut off by a man screaming as he entered the store.

"JULIET NARCISSA MALFOY!" Juliet heard as she spun around and to face none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry sir. I think you have me confused with someone else. That is not my name," Juliet responded before turning around. She would regret that.

"Why you ungrateful little," Lucius started to say as he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "You will regret that you said that." Lucius pulled his arm back and Juliet braced herself to be hit. It wouldn't have been the first time that Lucius had hit her, but the hit never came. Juliet opened her eyes only to see that Percy had placed himself between her and Malfoy.

"Stand aside. She is my daughter," Lucius said staring at Percy.

"I believe she said she didn't want to go with you," Percy said not budging from in front of Juliet. "Fred and George, take Juliet the store. We will meet you there."

"She isn't going anywhere," Lucius said reaching around Percy and grabbing Juliet.

"Let me go," Juliet screamed, while kicking and wailing around.

"Stop and stand still!" Lucius exclaimed trying to hold her still. "Marcus, come contain your future wife."

As if on cue Marcus Flint walked in and wrapped Juliet in his arms and restrained her. "Are you going to calm down?" Juliet shook her head yes. Marcus let her go and Juliet spun on her heels and spit in his face. She went to run but Marcus grabbed her arm and smacked her so hard she fell to the ground. She laid there for a few moments before she felt someone pick her up. She braced herself for another hit, but it never came.

"I'm not going to hit you," came a soft voice. Juliet opened her eyes to see a boy about Fred and George's age. He held out his hand to help her up. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Juliet," Juliet said taking his hand and getting up. She looked behind him and saw Mrs. Weasley yelling at Lucius and Marcus.

"So is what Mr. Malfoy said true?" he asked looking at her.

"Which part? The being my father part? Unfortunately, he did raise me," Juliet replied brushing herself off.

"I meant you being engaged to Flint," he said staring at her.

"O," Juliet said looking at her feet. "That was my father's doing. I want nothing to do with it."

Just then Percy came back over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine," Juliet replied holding her hand over where Marcus's hand had hit her skin.

"Well now that you are in more than capable hands. I'll see you at school Percy. Nice meeting you Juliet," Oliver said before leaving.

"Is your face alright?" Percy asked, lifting Juliet's head.

"It's fine. I feel like we should leave before they come back in," Juliet answered glancing outside.

"Everything is fine. Mum told Lucius that you are shopping with us and then we will go to the train. I don't know how well that is going," Percy said smirking.

Juliet looked around Percy and out the window. Sure enough, it didn't look like the conversation was going well. Both were yelling at the other. Flint on the other hand was staring through the window at Juliet, smirking.

"I despise him," Juliet said glaring at Marcus.

"He isn't exactly the best man to be around," Fred said appearing behind Juliet.

"You obviously haven't met Draco," Juliet said, watching Mrs. Weasley and her father closely.

"If he is anything like his father, I don't want to," George said.

"Who is to say I am not worse?" came a voice from behind.

"Hello, Draco," Juliet said without turning around.

"Father is beyond mad at you. If I were you, I would go out there and apologize and leave with us now; and then, maybe, he won't punish you as severely," Draco said walking around to the front of Juliet.

"And if I don't?" Juliet asked crossing her arms.

"You know how father is. Do you really want to test him?"

Juliet frowned at this statement. She knew exactly how her father was. If she didn't go with him, he would make her life hell and treat her worse than the house elves.

"Ignore him Juliet," she heard George's voice.

"No he is right. I better just go with them now. If I don't, things will only be worse for me later on. I will see you all on the train," Juliet said before exiting the store.

"No young man should lay his hand on a child. I don't care if they are to be married," Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Lucius.

"I don't care what you say. She is my daughter and I will say what can and cannot happen to her," Lucius retaliated.

"Excuse me?" Juliet piped in trying to make her presence known.

"What child?! Can you not see we are talking?" Lucius asked glaring at her.

"I just came out to thank Mrs. Weasley for her kindness to me and to tell you that I will be going with you and Draco until we leave for Hogwarts," Juliet said with a mute expression.

"Well then, I am glad you see reason my child. I will go inside and fetch your brother, and then we will be off," Lucius said before glaring at Mrs. Weasley and walking inside.

"Do you know what you are doing my child?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned.

"I do. I thank you from the depths of my heart, for everything you have done for me. If I don't go with him now, things will be much worse later. I do; however, have a favor to ask. Can you take care of Scarlett for me? I fear for her safety while I am away." Juliet said with a pleading look.

"Of course I will dear. The door of the Burrow is always open to you," Mrs. Weasley said before pulling Juliet into a hug.

"JULIET!" A voice hollered.

"COMING!" She shouted back. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," she said before turning and running to where Lucius and Draco stood.

"Smart choice my child," Lucius said squeezing Juliet's shoulder so hard that she had to hold back a cry of pain. "Now, most of your school supplies have been bought. The only thing left is your wands."

"Yes, Sir," Juliet answered just looking at her feet.

Soon they entered Ollivander's. It took about ten minutes, and Draco had his wand. It was 10" precisely, Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. Juliet's wand; however, took some more time.

"Try this one Miss Malfoy," Ollivander said handing Juliet another wand. Juliet waived it and the glass vase across the room exploded. "Not that one." Mr. Ollivander walked into the back of the store and paused staring at a shelf of wands. He slowly pulled one out and brought it up to the front. He walked around the counter and handed Juliet a wand. "Ashburn wood with a Phoenix feather core." At her touch, the wand began to glow. "Seems we have found you a wand, Miss Malfoy. I thought this wand would never find an owner, but now it has. Take good care of it Miss Malfoy. It will take very good care of you."

"Thank You, Mr. Ollivander," Juliet said with a curtsy. She handed him some money and then walked out the door to meet Lucius and Draco.

"We have one more stop to make," Lucius said as they walked down Diagon Alley. "Here we are. You both will choose one pet to take with you to school."

Juliet looked up to see a pet store. Draco was already inside looking at a black owl. Juliet walked around looking at the array of animals. According to her school list, she could only take an owl, a cat, or a toad. She walked over to the kittens when she saw it. There was a black kitten with white paws. The kitten looked at Juliet and started meowing. Juliet walked over to the cage and stuck her fingers through the bar. The kitten walked right up to the edge and started to lick her fingers.

"She has taken a liking to you. I didn't think she would ever like anyone," A female voice said from behind her.

Juliet turned to see a middle aged woman; someone who she assumed was the owner of the store.

"How much is she?" Juliet asked.

"Free. No one else wants her," The woman said politely.

"Father," Juliet called. "Father, come see. I have found my pet."

Lucius was there in moments to see what Juliet had found. "A kitten?" He said. "Why a kitten? Why not something you can actually use?" came Draco's voice from behind her.

"Father said we can have a pet of our choice," Juliet said glaring at him. "Father, may I please get her?" Juliet said holding the kitten close to her.

"I don't see why not. You are allowed a cat at school. How much is she," Lucius asked looking at the woman.

"She is free. I have had issues trying to sell her. She likes your daughter. Your daughter can keep her," the woman said before walking away.

"Alright then, Go pick out a collar then, Juliet. Maybe a cage as well," Lucius said looking down at her.

"Yes, Father," Juliet said with a curtsy before running to the collars. She picked out a pale blue collar that had a small matching leash. She then went over to the cages and grabbed a plain black one and a small blue pillow for inside of it.

"All set, Father," Juliet said returning to Lucius.

"Looks like we are ready, Draco, where is your owl?" Lucius asked looking for Draco.

"Right here, Father," Draco said, walking up to the counter.

They paid the woman and left the store. Juliet held on to her kitten tight so she wouldn't lose her. "I'll call you Nightshade," Juliet whispered in the kitten's ear. The kitten just purred contentedly in her arms and fell asleep. In a matter of moments they were at the platform barrier.

"Now you have to run at the wall to get to the train," Lucius said.

"You must be joking?" Juliet said. She knew he wasn't.

"No, I am not. I will go with Draco. You follow directly behind us. And I mean directly. If you are more than 5 seconds behind us, then I will punish you," Lucius said.

"Yes, sir," Juliet said, staring at her feet. She knew he would; and the punishment wouldn't be as simple as no horseback riding for a week. It would be something far worse.

Lucius and Draco took off running at the barrier and Juliet followed on their heels. As she approached the wall she closed her eyes, afraid that she might just smack into the wall. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and saw the Hogwarts Express. This magnificent train would take her away from the Malfoys, minus Draco, for a whole school year. She couldn't wait. She walked over to where Draco and Lucius stood waiting for her.

"Good girl," Lucius said looking down at her. "Now, let us get your stuff on the train."

They walked over to a compartment and loaded it with her and Draco's things. The conductor blew his whistle to cue everyone to get aboard.

"Now, Draco take care of your sister," Lucius said looking at Draco. Juliet knew he meant, make sure she does nothing stupid. "Juliet, you will listen to your brother and those above you. You will respect Marcus, and do whatever he tells you to. He is your fiancé, act like it."

"Yes, sir," Juliet said curtsying. "Goodbye, Father," She said without looking up. She boarded the train and heard Draco mutter a goodbye and board behind her. She know that Lucius had given him strict instructions on how she was supposed to act.

"So who will I be sitting with?" Juliet said after the train took off.

"I don't care what you do; as long as, you stay away from me. I can't make friends with my baby sister around," Draco said before walking away.

"You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are a jerk," Juliet called after him.

Juliet walked the train looking for a peaceful place to sit, but found none. She looked in the compartment windows and saw older kids, maybe third or fourth years. She wondered aimlessly for about ten minutes before she saw familiar red hair. It was Fred or George, she wasn't too sure. She glanced in the window and saw many people in the compartment, including the one that had helped her after Marcus hit her. She was about to walk away when Oliver Wood turned his head and spotted her.

"HEY," He called after her opening the compartment door.

"O, Hello Oliver," Juliet said with a curtsy and looking down at her feet.

"Why don't you sit with us?" He asked walking up to her.

"It is not my place, sir," She replied still starring at her feet.

"Says who? And I wish you would look at me," He said, lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes. "There now I can actually see you."

"I was taught that it is not my place to sit with all men; and that, I should never look a man in the eyes," Juliet said looking now at his shirt.

"Yes, but if you look down, then no one will ever see those beautiful eyes of yours. Now please come sit with us," He said holding out his hand.

Juliet was to shocked to speak. Did she just receive a compliment? One that wasn't from someone Lucius wanted her to be with. She simply nodded and took his hand. They walked into the compartment together and took a seat.

"Oi, Oliver! You have only known the girl for half a day and you are holding her hand?" Fred asked. The whole compartment started to laugh; as, Oliver threw a book at Fred.

Juliet looked down and blushed. Sure enough, she still had her hand in his. She quickly released it when the door threw open.

"Hey Wood! What are you doing with my girl?" Juliet looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Marcus Flint. She looked away quickly and hid her tears.

"Get out of here Flint, before," Oliver started.

"Before what, Wood? You won't do anything. Now I am taking my lovely, fiancée over there back to my compartment," Marcus said before stepping the compartment and holding out his hand.

Juliet kept her gaze on the floor and took his hand. Lucius's warning ringing in her ear.

"That's a good girl," Marcus said with a smirk.

They had only exited the compartment when Juliet was knocked to the ground. She felt the sting of where she was sure there was a hand print. She felt herself yanked up and slammed against the wall.

"If you ever pull that again, You will regret the day you were born. Got it?" Marcus sneered.

But before Juliet could answer, Marcus was pulled away and slammed against a wall. Juliet slid down the wall and drew her knees to her. She didn't even look up at what was happening. She knew, that either the Weasley twins or Oliver Wood was putting the fear of God into Marcus Flint. She tuned in at the end of the conversation.

"If you ever, lay a harming hand on her again, I will beat you to the pulp you are. Now get out of here and leave her alone," a voice sneered.

Juliet heard footsteps running away from where she was curled up. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Oliver Wood.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

"I am fine. I have experienced far worse than that before," She said standing.

"Well, not at Hogwarts you won't. Flint has been warned. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you," Oliver said helping her back into the compartment.

"And neither will we," The twins said in unison.

"You barely know me, yet you are all willing to protect me.

"You bet we are," Fred said.

"It is never right for a man to lay his hand on a female," George said.

"Plus it is Flint. He deserves what is coming to him," Fred said with a laugh.

"How did you end up in a mess like this," Oliver asked looking at her.

"It is a rather long story," she replied staring at the floor.

"Well, we have time," George said.

"We definitely do. We have about four more hours till we need to change," Fred said laying back on one of the benches.

"Well, alright then," Juliet said. She told them everything, from her childhood to the present.

"So Lucius promised you to Marcus, even though he knows he has no right?" Oliver asked

"Yes. I don't want that. I want to fall in love and meet the person that can make me happy forever, but I have been forbidden to do so," Juliet replied.

"That is horrible," Oliver said.

"It is, but it is my life. I believe we should go change into robs now," Juliet said looking out the window.

"We will accompany you, just in case. The boys are right across the hall. One of us could stand guard, in case Flint tries something," Oliver stammered.

"Alright," Juliet said with a smile.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. They changed and made it back to their compartment safely, without any Marcus sightings and without seeing Draco. They train came to the station and they all started to exit.

"Juliet, you will be going with the rest of the first years. We will meet you at school. I really do hope you are in Gryffindor," Oliver said before turning and leaving.

Juliet smiled and walked over to where the rest of the first years were. They were to take boats over across the lake. Juliet hurried into a boat to avoid Draco. She ended up sitting with a girl with brown, frizzy hair, who she found out was a know-it-all named Hermione, Ron and a boy who she realized was Harry Potter.

"O my, you are.." Juliet started but Ron cut her off. "Yes Juliet it is."

"Juliet. I am very glad to meet you. I'm just glad I got to before my brother," Juliet said holding out her hand.

"Who is your brother?" Harry asked.

"You'll have the displeasure, I'm sure, of meeting him later," Juliet said, glancing over at the boat her brother occupied.

The boats reached shore not too long after. They all carefully got out of their boats and walked up the hill to the castle. Hagrid, who Juliet learned is the gamekeeper, opened the large doors and told them all to go on in. "You will meet your first professor very shortly," he said before closing the doors behind them. They all looked around at entrance way.

"Good Evening," a female voice came.

They all looked up on the stairs. There stood an older woman with spectacles.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and Professor of Transfiguration. In just a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house is like your family. Do well and you will earn points, any rule breaking and you will lose points," She said before walking through a door behind you.

"It's true then, what they are saying on the train, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts," Draco's voice came. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered.

'Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red-hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley," Draco said glaring at Ron. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than other, Potter. I can help you there," Draco said extending his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said just staring at him.

At this point McGonagall had returned. "They are ready for you follow me."

The doors opened wide into a great hall. Juliet's looked around in amazement, and then she heard Hermione muttering something about it wasn't the real night sky. They walked up to the front where there was a stool sitting with an old hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the hat on your head," McGonagall said holding the hat.

Juliet was too busy looking around for the twins and Oliver that she almost missed her name being called. She snapped to just to hear that Draco had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Juliet Malfoy," McGonagall called.

Juliet walked carefully up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall sat the hate on her head and Juliet heard whispering in her hear.

"A Black? O how I always wandered when I would sort another one. Should I place you in Slytherin like the rest of your ancestors?" The hat questioned.

"No!" Juliet screamed in her mind.

"No? Why not? Your whole line but your father was in Slytherin. Want to follow in his footsteps then? Alright then, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed.

Juliet stepped down off the platform and ran right to Fred, George and Oliver, who made a spot for her between them. Juliet stole a look at Draco, who looked rather mad. Juliet looked at him inquisitively and he mouthed back at her, "Father is going to be very mad at you." Juliet wondered why. She didn't pick her house. The hat did. The sorting did. So why would her father be mad at her?

The rest of the feast went pretty uneventful. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sorted into Gryffindor as well. As soon as they all were sorted, Dumbledore laid down a few ground rules, like forbidden woods, etc. Food appeared over in front of them all, and students began to dig in. Juliet took a little bit of food, so she would not over eat. Everyone made conversation and got a laugh when the house ghost, Sir Nicholas, scared Ron.

When all the food was gone, the Prefects, led the first years to the common room and their dormitories. Apparently during the feast, their stuff was brought up. Juliet bid the boys goodnight. She was so exhausted from the day that she went upstairs, changed into her pajamas and fell asleep on top of her covers.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Between Work, School, and rehearsals I am stretched very thin. Work is not busy so I am going to try and write a few chapters during my work day and post them. And hopefully I will be able to write this weekend while I am gone on Vacation. I do not own Harry Potter.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N -T-O- L-O-V-E

Juliet woke up early the next day; she wanted to look her absolute best. She knew that with in time, she would be able to use magic to help her get ready, but for now she had to get ready without the use of magic. At home she would have had the house elves at her disposal, which she would only use when it was something too difficult to get ready for alone. She grabbed a towel and her uniform out of her trunk and walked into the bathroom. She was not the only one who thought it would be wise to get an early start.

"Oh, Good Morning Hermione," Juliet said with a little bit of shock in her voice.

"Good Morning Juliet," Hermione said. "I figured it would be wise to get an early start. This is a huge place and I am sure it will take some time to find all of our classes."

"My thoughts exactly," Juliet smiled.

Both Girls continued to talk as they continued to get ready.

"Juliet, can I ask you a question," Hermione asked as they both emerged from the bathroom ready for their first day of class.

"Of course you can," Juliet smiled back.

"You don't have to answer if you think I am prying," Hermione started.

"Hermione, you can ask me anything you want. I won't hide anything. Lying is not a good base for a friendship," Juliet said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Why did your brother tell you your father was going to be mad at you after you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked look at her shoes.

"It is a complicated story Hermione. Why don't we grab out books and talk about it over breakfast?" Juliet asked, walking over to her trunk and opening it.

"I like that idea. I suddenly realized I am rather hungry, Hermione responded while grabbing her backpack of books off her bed.

"Well let's go then," Juliet started as she walked over to the door and opened it. "We have a lot to talk about."

Juliet and Hermione walked down to the great hall, talking and laughing the entire way. When they reached the Great Hall, there were a few students sitting and eating breakfast. Juliet stole a glance at the Slytherin's table to see if Draco or Marcus were anywhere in site and then sighed in relief when she saw that the whole table was empty.

"I guess not many people like to get up early," Hermione stated sitting down.

"Or they all stayed up really late catching up with their friends," Juliet said sitting across from Hermione. "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Considering the time we have, why don't you give me the short version and then later you can fill in details," Hermione said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Sounds like a plan to me, "Juliet said grabbing herself some eggs and a piece of toast.

Juliet sat there and explained for her life for what seemed hours, only stopping to say good morning or to answer one of Hermione's questions, which there were many of. As if right on cue, the Twins and Oliver Wood appeared when she was talking about the train and sat on either side of her.

"So apparently, I now have three body guards," Juliet finished jokingly.

"Yes, you do, and us three would not have it any other way. Right George? Fred said putting a protective arm around Juliet.

"Exactly, Fred," George said with a grin.

"And now that you are in Gryffindor, we can keep an eye on you even better," Oliver said. "I mean Marcus is not allowed in our common room," he finished as Juliet gave him a confused look.

"I hadn't thought about th.." Juliet started,but she was cut off by someone screaming her name.

"JULIET NARCISSA MALFOY!" She recognized that voice anywhere.

"O no," Juliet muttered as she paled. She just sat there staring at her plate praying that it was a bad dream but she knew it was not.

Within moments she was yanked to her feet and spun around to face none other but Lucius Malfoy, who glared down at her with his cold eyes.

"Good Morning, Father," Juliet said curtsying and staring down at her feet, avoiding looking him in the eyes. She knew that Draco had wrote their father and told him that she had not been sorted into Slytherin, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had been told what had happen on the train. She could see the boys' feet out of the corners of her eyes and saw that they had come to stand on either side of her.

"Boys, this is a matter between my daughter and I. This does not concern you," Lucius said grabbing Juliet's arm and pulling her towards the entrance hall. Juliet knew she was in trouble and continued to stare at the ground as she braced herself to be hit. "Gryffindor! Of all the houses for you to be placed in Gryffindor!"

"I don't understand, Father. We do not pick our houses. The hat does," Juliet said softly.

"You know full well that you have some say in where the hat puts you. Don't try and play me for a fool child I went to school here," Lucius said coming to a halt. "And what happened on the train? You know I already know so you might as well tell me."

"I don't know what you are talk…," Juliet started, but before she could finish she felt a hit across her cheek and fell to the ground with tears burning in her eyes. She pressed her hand against her cheek and instantly knew she had a cut and was bleeding. She looked up at her father, with fire in her eyes, and saw that he had his cane poised to strike again.

"Again, what happened on the train and do not lie to me," Lucius said.

"I told you.." but her words were cut off by another smack. She did not know how much more she could take before she broke down. She saw Lucius raise his cane and closed her eyes and braced for another hit but it never came. She risked a look and saw that someone was in front of her, a woman.

"I do not care what you do in your own house Mr. Malfoy, but in this school you will not harm students. Especially a member of my house," her voice came. Juliet recognized it at Professor McGonagall.

"She is my daughter, Minerva, and I will do as I see fit, Lucius snarled back.

"Wood!" McGonagall called, and on cue Oliver was at her side. "Please take Miss Malfoy to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfry can patch up that scratch and then please escort her to my class."

"Yes Professor," Wood said before offering his hand to Juliet and helping her up.

"We will finish this later girl," Lucius sneered. "And as for a member of the Gryffindor house, Minerva, we will see if that lasts."

"The hat placed her in Gryffindor, Lucius," Juliet heard Professor McGonagall start, but could not hear the rest of what she said as they were out of range to hear.

"Are you alright?" Wood asked gently leading her to the Hospital Wing.

"I am use to it," Juliet said looking down.

"I really wish you would not look down so much. It is not a crime for you to look at someone in the eyes," Wood said turning to face her.

"It is how I raised," Juliet said lifting her head to look at him.

"You are home, Juliet. No one will allow harm to come to you here," He said placing his hand on her cheek where she had been hit. "How is it that one so young has suffered so much and is so strong?"

"I am not strong, Oliver," Juliet said looking down trying to hide her tears.

"Yes, you are. It is not a crime to cry, Juliet. You do not need to look away just because of it. Even the strongest people need to cry sometimes," Oliver said pulling her into a hug. After a few moments he released her. "Now let us get you fixed up and off to class. You don't want to be late o your first class do you?"

Juliet just shook her head no and then continued to follow Oliver to the Hospital Wing.

It took Madame Pomfry a matter of seconds to patch up her cheek and she was off to class. Oliver walked her to class and they talked about different things, she knew he was trying to distract her from the morning's events. Soon they were at the Transfiguration Class room.

"I guess you will be safe now. Professor McGonagall is your teacher, she will watch over you. She is the head of or house. Just travel in packs. Fred, George and I are right down the hall in our class and they let out at the same time. See you later?" Wood Said with a smile.

"Of Course. Goodbye," Juliet said before entering the classroom. She quickly spotted Hermione and walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered.

"I am fine. I would rather not talk about it," Juliet whispered pulling out her book and turning to look at the board. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco Staring at her. She turned and looked at him.

"I am sorry," He mouthed.

"No you are not," Juliet mouthed back before returning to her work before her. The rest of the class went without a hitch, minus Harry and Ron storming in about ten minutes after she got there.

"Miss Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called as she began to exit the room.

"Go ahead, Hermione. I will catch up," Juliet said before turning around. "Yes Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to please ask you if you would prefer to be moved to Slytherin house," She said looking at her over her spectacles.

"I would very much like to stay in Gryffindor, Professor," Juliet said looking at her.

"So be it. Welcome to Gryffindor. Should you need anything or anyone to talk to, do not hesitate to come to me. You are dismissed," she said, sitting in her chair.

"Thank you Professor," Juliet said with a curtsy, before turning around to leave. She paused at the door and turned back around. "Professor, I wanted to thank you for earlier. Not many people would ever stand up to my father like that."

"My Child, you are in my house. I protect those in my house as if they were my own. And no man should ever raise his hand against a woman, especially a child. I am just glad that Wood came and fetched me," McGonagall said with a smile.

Juliet smiled one last time at McGonagall and exited the classroom. She looked around and made sure that there was no one there and walked to her next class. The rest of her classes went on without any issues, well any issues involving her that is. Draco decided to be, well Draco and show off. He almost got Harry Potter in trouble, when all he really did was get Harry added to the quidditch team.

During Dinner, Juliet was sitting at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione Across from her and the boys on either side of her, when Marcus Flint made an appearance for the first time since the train.

"What do you want, Flint?" Oliver sneered.

"I do actually think that is none of your concern, Wood. As you might want to remember you are sitting next to my fiancé (Juliet flinched at the sound of him saying that), or have you forgotten already?" He asked glaring down at Oliver. "Juliet, I thought we would eat dinner together and then go for a walk afterwards."

"No, thank you. I just ate and Hermione and I would like to get a start on our homework from the today," Juliet said politely staring down at her plate. "Best to always have things completed early, so you are not rushing to get them all done."

"Well, fine then. Another night perhaps," Marcus said before storming off.

"Why do you let him make you feel inferior?" Fred asked.

"It is the way I was raised, Fred. Women are all inferior to men. They are property and are to do as they are told. I will probably get in trouble for that," Juliet said glancing over to the Slytherin table.

"Can I have a word?" a voice came behind her.

"Draco, I do not want to look at you let alone speak to you. Let's go do our homework, Hermione. Boys, we will see you in the common room," Juliet said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall with Hermione behind her.

"Come on Juliet. We are family," Draco said chasing after her.

"No Draco, we are not. You are supposed to be my brother but yet you never pass up an opportunity to have me beaten, "Juliet said continuing to walk.

"I am sorry," Draco replied, running to keep up.

"You are never sorry, Draco. You say it all the time yet you continue to do the same thing over and over again," Juliet retorted.

"I am really sorry this time. I did not know Father would show up here," Draco responded stopping his stride.

"How could you have not known, Draco? Father always reacts this way when it comes to me doing something I am not supposed to. He asked for me to be moved to Slytherin house with you and Marcus. Luckily, I am allowed to stay in the house I was sorted into. I want to be able to make my own friends and make my own decisions without my brother spying and reporting on every little thing I do, "Juliet said turning to face him. "How is it that people in my house can't even sit and listen to how I have been treated and hit, when they barely know me, yet my own brother, who has seen it every day of our lives, will hand me over to the wolves just because he can?"

"I am sorry Juliet. I really am. Please, forgive me. I will never do it again. I won't tell father anything. I will lie and say that you have been doing everything you should," Draco pleaded.

"I cannot believe you this time, Draco. You will have to prove it to me. Maybe in time, you will see as I see and understand everything," Juliet said before turning and walking in the portrait hole.

"Are you ok?" Hermione's voice came.

"Yes, I am. I should have done that a long time ago," Juliet said sitting down at a table that their books were on.

"Well, let's…." Hermione started but she was cut off by three boys running into the common room.

"Juliet, are you ok, we saw Malfoy running away from the portrait?" all three managed to breathe.

"I am perfectly capable of handling my brother," Juliet snapped, standing up. "I am sorry, I don't know why I just said that," she stammered when she saw the boys hurt expressions. "Excuse me," she said hiding her face and then running up to her room.

"What did you three do to her?" she heard Percy's voice come before she closed the door and jumped on her bed burying her face in her pillow, letting tears stream down her face.

She could not understand why everyone thought she was so strong. Yes, she could stand up for herself and yes, she was outspoken; but, she was just a child. She couldn't protect herself against her Father and she can't always be strong. Juliet laid in her bed just crying thinking about everything that had happened that day and drifted into, what she hoped to be, a dreamless sleep.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N-T-O-L-O-V-E

Ok so here is a lovely Chapter for all of you to read. I am going on Vacation this weekend and Hopefully will be able to write a chapter and then type it up on Monday


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden to Love

Authors note: Hey guys I'm back. For any new readers…(I have encountered issues on other stories of mine.) Most, if not all, of my stories I started writing while I was in middle school. I'm now in college and I am learning to write better. As easy as it would be to pull every chapter and fix the mistakes it takes more time and I would probably change things, which would then cause my other readers to have to re-read.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

Juliet was walking down the street, of what she thought was Diagon Alley, peering in shops and down alley ways for anyone she might know. It was getting increasingly dark and not only did she not know exactly where she was, but she was alone and had no idea how to get home. At the end of the road, Juliet saw a woman caring a small child while holding the hand of a small little boy. The woman had red hair, the little boy at her side had dark brown hair, while the little girl she was carrying had light brown hair with a tint of red to it.

"Excuse me?" Juliet said walking towards the woman. The woman glanced over her shoulder, as if she heard Juliet, but continued to walk on.

"Please! Can you help me? I don't know how to get home," Juliet said running after her. "Can't you hear me?" Juliet asked as she reached the woman. "Hello?" But the woman kept walking on, glancing behind her every few seconds, as if she thought she was being followed. Juliet followed her to a house that was in the town but a little away from the street that Juliet thought was Diagon Alley. The woman walked into the house and shut the door quickly. Juliet slid in the door just before she closed it.

"James, we are back," the woman called.

"Lily, what took so long? You know it is dangerous to be out so long," A man with black hair and glasses said as he walked into the foyer.

"I know dear, but it isn't fair to keep them locked up all the time in here. They are children they need to play outside sometimes," Lily responded, placing the little girl down.

"I know dear," James said before kissing her forehead. "I just wish it was safer."

"So do I," Lily said as she watched the children play on the floor. They stood there for a moment in silence before Lily spoke, "I guess I should get the children ready for bed. Come children it is bath time." Lily walked over the children and picked up the boy.

"Mummy, no," the little boy cried.

"You can play with her tomorrow. She is not going anyway. Remember, Juliet is staying with us for a while."

Juliet almost fainted at the sound of her name. It couldn't be her could it? Juliet walked over to the little girl and looked at her. She had the same hair color, and her eyes were the same icy blue as hers. Juliet exhaled a breath of shock. She was staring at herself as a baby, but were these her parents? Where were her real ones?

"Come, Juliet, it is your turn to take a bath," James said as he picked Juliet up.

"Unky James," little Juliet said, pointing out the window behind them.

"Yes darling?" James said look wear she was pointing.

"Bad man," little Juliet said over and over again.

"Lily!" James screamed. "Lily he has found us!"

Lily ran into the room. "How? How did he find us," She asked panicked and taking Juliet from James.

"I don't know. Take the kids Lily. I will try to fight him off," James said drawing his wand.

"James, you can't fight him. Let's just grab the kids and run," Lily said grabbing his arm.

"Lily, we can't run he will follow us and he may have the house surrounded. Go. Hide the Children," James said giving her a kiss. "I love you Lily Potter."

"And I love you James Potter," Lily said before running up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs and hid Juliet in the closet of her and James' room and then ran to the nursery. Juliet followed her into the nursery. She could hear the sounds of James fighting someone downstairs. Then she heard it, the sound of a body hitting the stairs and someone walking up them. Lily slammed the nursery door shut and licked it, knowing that it would do no good. She ran over to the crib and started talking to the little boy. "Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you, dada loves you. Be strong, Harry. And remember you are loved." At that point the door flew open and there stood a man. Lily stood between the man and the little boy not moving.

"Move aside and I will let you live," He demanded.

"No!" Lily said standing her ground, "I will not let you murder my son." Lily reached for her wand, but was too late; in a flash of green light she was dead. Harry was screaming, and Juliet could hear her child-self screaming as well. The man turned his wand on the little boy and Juliet began to scream. She ran from the room, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. She found little her on the stairs crying over James Potter's body.

'Unky James, wake up," She cried but to no avail. James laid there his eyes wide open and his body was ridged. The Potters were Juliet's family. She had lived with them, and she was there the night everything happened. She was just in another room.

Juliet jumped up in bed, crying for the nightmare she just had. "Was it a nightmare? Or was it a memory?" She thought to herself. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was slowly rising. She decided to get up and get herself ready for the school day ahead of her.

She got out of bed and grabbed her school uniform and her shower things and ran into the bathroom. She tried and tried to put the nightmare she had from her mind but to no avail. Slowly, tears slid down her face. She had been there the night that Harry's parent's had died. Worse than that, she was part of his family and she didn't know if she should tell him. Could she trust the twins and Oliver with this or should she keep it to herself? She continued to fight with herself in her mind on what she should do until she was ready for school. The sun had finished rising and her roommates were starting to wake up and get ready themselves.

"You are up early, Juliet," Hermione said getting out of her bed.

"I woke up and just decided to get dressed," Juliet said not looking at her. She did not want Hermione to see that she had been crying. "I am just going to go down and get some breakfast," She said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room. She prayed that she wouldn't see Harry except for in class that day. She knew if she saw him she would start crying.

She walked into the Great Hall and saw that there were maybe about four students awake at this hour and ready to eat breakfast before school. Juliet looked down and started to walk toward the middle of the Gryffindor table when she walked into someone.

"Watch where you are going," She heard a stern voice. "O, I am sorry Juliet I didn't realize it was you." Juliet recognized the voice as Percy's and continued to look down at her feet.

"I am sorry Percy," Juliet said staring down at her feet.

"What's wrong, Juliet? Did my brothers do something," Percy asked. Juliet just shook her head. "Did Marcus or Malfoy do something?"

"No Percy, I'm just not having a good morning," Juliet said before walking around him.

"If you need someone to talk to I am here," Percy whispered as she walked by him.

"Thank you," Juliet responded before finding herself a seat in the middle of the table.

She grabbed a piece of toast and put a little bit of butter on it. She knew she wasn't hungry but she had to force herself to eat something or she would collapse before lunch. She bit into her toast and then began to read one of her school books. She was sitting there for what seemed like hours when the hall began to get louder. She looked around and realized that a lot of students had begun to come in and it was only a matter of time before someone would arrive and ask her what was wrong. She stole a glance over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her, his face showing concern.

"Are you ok," he mouthed to her. She forced a weak smile and then turned back to her empty plate. She needed to at least look like she is eating but before she could even grab the spoon to put a little bit of eggs on her plate she heard a voice from behind her.

"You need to eat something," the voice came. Juliet turned and saw the concerned face of her brother.

"I am not hungry, Draco. Besides I ate a piece of toast," Juliet responded before returning to her book.

"Something is wrong. What happened, Juls? You are pale your eyes are puffy and you are not eating?" Draco said sitting next to her.

"I am fine, Draco. I just had a bad dream again that is all," Juliet said not turning her attention from her book.

"Again? I thought they had stopped?" Draco asked concerned.

"Nightmares can happen at any time, Draco. Besides, this was a different one and I do not feel like talking about it," Juliet said staring at her book trying not to cry.

"Juliet, I am your brother you can speak to me," Draco said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Draco," she said shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"I was just trying to be nice," Draco said looking angry.

"Just go away!" Juliet said raising her voice.

"What is wrong?" Draco said not budging.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave," a voice said from behind her.

"This doesn't concern you, Wood," Draco said glaring over her shoulder.

"Actually, seeing you are at my house table and not your own, Malfoy, and seeing that your sister is a Gryffindor, it does make it my concern," Wood responded coming to stand next to her.

"Seeing as she is his sister and she is my fiancée, I think it concerns both of us," came the voice of Marcus Flint.

"She is not tied to you yet, Flint. She is still her own person," Wood came.

"She is still mine," Flint came. Juliet tried to hold her temper but she knew that she could barely hold her anger. The boys continued to go back and forth until she finally lost control.

"I belong to no one," Juliet said standing up.

"What did you say?" Flint said staring at her.

"I belong to no one! I belong to myself that is it, and another thing Flint. I will never marry you," Juliet said before grabbing her books and storming out of the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden to Love

Authors note: I don't own Harry Potter; I so wish I did though.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

Juliet walked out of the Great Hall as quickly as she could. She heard Flint say something about her father as she walked out, but she didn't care. They were all standing there arguing over her like she was a piece of property. She was a human being not property to be bought or sold. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into someone as she turned the corner.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Juliet said bending over to pick up her books.

"You are fine. Here let me help," The voice came. Juliet saw a hand and decided to at least see who she bumped into.

"Harry!" Juliet exclaimed looking back down as she stood up.

"Yes that is me," Harry said handing her the last book she had dropped. She wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone, but before she could open her mouth she was cut off.

"Miss Malfoy," A voice came. Juliet turned to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor," Juliet said curtsying and looking at the ground.

"Would please be so kind and come with me," Dumbledore said before turning and walking away.

"Yes, Professor," Juliet responded with another curtsy.

"O, Miss Malfoy, please do not curtsy, I do not think it is necessary here," Dumbledore said peering over his shoulder.

"See you later Harry," Juliet said not looking at him and walking after Dumbledore.

Within minutes they had arrived at the Headmaster's office. He quietly said the password and entered the office with Juliet following closely behind her.

"I bet you are wondering why I have asked to talk to you," Dumbledore said as he sat at his desk. "Please be seated," he said has he motioned to the chair across from him.

"Does it have something to do with my father?" Juliet asked sitting on the chair across from him.

"Actually, no. It has something to do with you. I hear a great deal of things that happen in this castle, especially, from my staff. I had a nice conversation with Minerva last night and I overheard the argument in the Great Hall this morning," Dumbledore said staring at her over his spectacles.

"I am sorry about that, sir. I lost my temper and I should not have," Juliet started with tears welling in her eyes.

"These dreams you have been having, they wouldn't have anything to do with you and a certain other Gryffindor would they?" He asked but Juliet knew he already knew the answer.

"Yes, sir. They do," Juliet said quietly holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I know what the dreams are my dear. They are of the night everything happened," Dumbledore said glancing out the window. Juliet just nodded her head. "I have no doubt that you have plenty of questions."

"I do, sir. How did I end up at the Malfoys? Who are my real parents?" Juliet said looking at him.

"All in due time my dear. For now, I think you need to have a conversation with young Mr. Potter," He started. "But you do not have to tell him everything, just tell him what you would like," He added seeing the pain on her face. "Maybe this is something you two could grieve together. After all you did just find out, that as a child you watched your Godparents die."

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Juliet said looking at her feet.

"By all means dear," Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"I wish to stay in Gryffindor and stay in the castle as much as possible. Is there a problem with that?" Juliet said looking at him.

"No, there isn't. If your father has any issue with it, I will tell him that I feel Gryffindor is the perfect place for you. You have many friends in Gryffindor. They will take very good care of you and protect you. Now, off to class," He responded before sending her out the door.

Juliet walked out of the Headmaster's office without another word. She was stunned. How had he known of her dream? How did he know that she did not know if she should tell Harry? Juliet's thoughts distracted her the entire way to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy," Professor Quirrell said as she entered.

"Sorry Professor, I was," She started to explain.

"In the Headmaster's office. I am aware. He sent me a message," he responded when he saw her confused look. "Take your seat." Juliet walked over and sat down next to Hermione as Professor Quirrell returned to his lesson. Juliet only half listened, as Hermione had promised her that she could copy her notes later that evening. Juliet knew she more than likely knew most of it considering who her parents were.

Her minds wondered through most of her classes. She kept glancing over at Harry and then out the window wondering when she would ever be able to actually talk to Harry in private. He was always surrounded by the other boys, and even though Wood and the Twins had backed off somewhat as her "bodyguards" they still did not like her out of there sight much. She knew she would have to pull him aside in the common room and she needed to do it soon.

The day seemed to fly by; before Juliet knew it she was entering the Great Hall for dinner. She looked around and saw that Flint was watching her with his eyes as she moved through the hall. She spotted the Twins and Oliver but sat away from them. She still upset about how Oliver had acted. She was glad he stood up for her, but she could stand up for herself, she wasn't helpless. She sat down and put a little bit of food on her plate and picked at it.

"Are you alright, Juliet?" A voice came from next to her. She looked over to see Harry.

"I am fine, Harry. Why do you ask?" Juliet said looking down at her plate.

"Because you have barely eaten all day and look highly upset," Harry said.

Juliet knew she was busted. He had been watching her throughout the day and noticed her odd behavior.

"I have just had a lot on my mind," She said, She wasn't lying, she just wasn't being truthful.

"Well, I am here if you want to talk," Harry said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Harry. I have to go. I need to find Hermione and borrow her notes from class today," she said getting up rather quickly and walking out of the Great Hall.

"See you in the common room," Harry called after her.

She walked quickly from the Great Hall and headed towards the common room. When she was clear of the Great Hall, she ran as fast as she could. She knew in a matter of moments she was going to cry, and she hated people seeing her cry. She could see the portrait in the distance when she heard someone running after her calling her name. She saw a small alcove nearby and ducked in it to hide. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She steadied her breath as the footsteps drew closer. Finally, she could see that Wood had followed her.

"I know you didn't go in the common room, Juliet. I just want to apologies for what happened at breakfast. I know you are no one's property. Flint just knows how to get under my skin. I know that doesn't give me a right to act how I did, but you make me feel like I am obligated to protect you. It is not your fault I feel like that at all, but," Wood rambled on. Juliet smirked from her spot and walked out from hiding.

"I forgive you," Juliet said trying to force a smile.

"I…. I didn't expect you to actually be out here," Wood stammered.

"I didn't know who was following me, and there are few people that I want to speak to right now," Juliet said looking at her feet.

"Am I on that list?" Wood asked.

"You weren't," Juliet said looking up and seeing hurt on his face. "That is until you apologized."

"What is wrong today? You have hardly eaten and Ron said you didn't pay attention in any of your classes," Wood asked, concern covered his face.

"I just have a lot on my mind today," Juliet said. She heard laughing and footsteps and looked behind her. She could see Harry and Ron approaching them. Fear etched her face.

"Why don't we go change out of our uniforms and go for a walk?" Wood asked seeing the fear on her face. "We can talk."

"Sure," Juliet said glancing at him. She stole one more glance at Harry and then walked with Oliver into the common room.

"Meet you back here in ten minutes?" he asked.

Juliet nodded her head and smiled as they split ways to go to their dorms. Juliet heard the portrait open and ran upstairs to her room. She was about to close the door when she heard her name.

"Ron, have you noticed anything odd about Juliet today?" She heard Harry ask.

"She didn't eat today, but that isn't odd. When I first met her over the summer she hardly ate. I assumed it was just because of where she is from," Ron stated.

"What do you mean, where she is from?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice.

"She's a Malfoy. She is rich and probably is trying to stay small to fit in her expensive clothes. I don't understand why she is in Gryffindor," Ron said nonchalantly.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it. You heard how she talked to her brother this morning. He said something about nightmares returning. She is in Gryffindor because the hat placed her here and Dumbledore saw it fit to keep her in this house. I don't think we should double guess him," Harry stated.

"I am not sure, but something about that girl isn't right," Ron started.

Juliet quietly closed the door and walked over to her trunk. She took a deep breath and then looked for her cloak and a change of clothes. She grabbed her simple blue dress and put it on. She grabbed her cloak and walked down into the common room.

"Juliet, can I talk to you?" Harry's voice came as she stepped off the last step.

"I was about to take a walk with Oliver around the grounds," Juliet stated not looking up. She did not want him to see the hurt in her eyes from his and Ron's previous conversation that she had been listening in on.

"It will only take a moment. Do you mind Wood?" Harry asked glancing over at Oliver, who was pulling his cloak on.

"Not at all, Harry," He responded. "Juliet, I will meet you right outside the portrait." And with a smile he was gone.

"What is it Harry?" Juliet said still looking at her feet.

"I listened to part of the conversation between you and your brother this morning and I just wanted to apologize," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, thank for your apology Harry," Juliet said with a small smile. "My brother should have known not to have a private conversation in public. It is our fault; no need to apologize."

"There is something oddly familiar about you that I cannot place my finger on. No matter, Wood is waiting for you. I promised I would only keep you for a few minutes," Harry said with a smile before walking away.

"We're cousins!" Juliet blurted out, tears spilling down her face.

"What?" Harry said turning back around.

"We are cousins, Harry. I was in hiding with you and your parents. I was there the night they were killed," Juliet said looking him in the eyes.

"But the Dursleys are my only living relative," Harry started.

"I don't understand either Harry, but we are related," Juliet said taking a step forward.

"But you are a Malfoy, wait so am I related to the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"No, the Malfoys adopted me when I was a child. I don't know my real parents. All I have are these nightmares and I don't think they are that. I think they are memories in the back of mind of everything that happened. Harry, your parents were my Godparents. You are the only family I truly have, that is alive anyway. I don't know anything about my parents," Juliet said tears streaming down her face.

"Then we have a lot to catch up on, and all the time in the world to get to know each other," Harry said placing his hand on her shoulder. Juliet hugged Harry and calmed herself. She had family that was alive, not adopted family, but actual true family. "Now go, before Wood makes me do extra laps at practice for keeping you."

"Talk about everything later?" Juliet asked wiping her tears.

"Yes, we have a lot to catch up on," Harry said before hugging her.

Juliet walked out of the common room with a huge grin on her face.

"I hope that grin is you thinking of me?" A voice said. Juliet looked up and saw Flint standing in front of her. His goons were holding Oliver who was fighting to break free.

"Flint, I told you I will never marry you. If you want to win my love then you can start by releasing my friend," Juliet said looking him directly in the eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Flint exclaimed.

"I will speak to you in whatever manner I wish. Did you ever think that the reason I cannot stand you is because you are nothing but a bully?" Juliet said straightening herself up. "You are far away from the dungeons Marcus, and with a single scream all of Gryffindor will be in this hall ready to take you down. Do you really want to mess with us?" Marcus glared at her.

"So your brother is the Slytherin Prince and you are the Gryffindor's Princess? I find it hard to believe that all the Gryffindor's are very accepting of a Malfoy being in Gryffindor. Come to Slytherin where you belong," Marcus said holding out his hand.

"I may be adopted with the name Malfoy, but there is Gryffindor blood running through my veins. You do not scare me Flint. Now release Oliver, or I will scream," She said taking a step towards him.

"Gryffindor blood? That would require you knowing who your parents are, and I know you don't," Flint said taking one step forward.

"I may not know who my parents are, Flint. I do, however, know who my aunt and uncle were. So unless you wish to find out exactly how many Gryffindors do care, I would leave," Juliet said, stepping forward not taking her eyes off of Flint.

"Fine, but this is not over. You will belong to me," Flint said before waiving his goonies off of Oliver and stalking away.

Juliet ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Juliet?" Oliver said looking at her.

"Yes"

"Who were your aunt and uncle?" Oliver asked.

"Lily and James Potter," Juliet answered looking him in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden to Love

Authors note: Hey! So I have come to the realization that I really hate cliffhangers. I will try my hardest to not end a chapter on a cliffhanger, unless you want me to. Let me know.

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this story line and Juliet.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

"You are related to Potter?" Oliver stammered.

"I believe so. His parents were my Godparents and I called them Uncle James and Aunt Lily," Juliet said walking towards the stairs. "But let us not have this conversation here, even the walls have ears. We don't know who may be listening." Juliet extended her hand and Oliver took it rather quickly.

They walked quietly down the stairs and out in to the court yard. They received a few odd glances from students and professors alike. Juliet couldn't help but wonder why, and then she realized her hand was still entangled in Oliver's. She quickly released his hand, praying that no Slytherin saw them or word would certainly make its way back to her brother and Marcus or worse her father. She frowned at the thought of this.

"What is wrong?" Oliver asked seeing her face.

"I am worried this evening will come back to haunt me," Juliet said walking down to the bridge.

"What do you mean?" Wood said following her.

"My Father," she started, "Well, adopted father, Lucius Malfoy is not the most understanding man. I am sure I will be reprimanded for what happened this evening when I return home for the holidays, that is if he doesn't just show up again," Juliet said looking over the side of the bridge.

"I don't think your father would dare show up here again. I think Dumbledore and McGonagall told him that while you are here they are responsible for anything that happens to you," Oliver said looking at her.

"That still won't fully protect me here," Juliet said continuing down the bridge.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked his face wrenched in concern.

"My brother and Flint are still here. They can do anything to me and my Father would let them," Juliet said tears forming in her eyes.

"But I won't let them," Wood said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. "As long as I am here, I will protect you, and the moment it comes out that you are Potter's cousin, so will the others. You really will be Gryffindor's Princess," he said lifting her chin and wiping her tears away.

"I guess that is something I will have to see to believe. For now I don't think the other Gryffindors think I belong there. I am a Malfoy to them, therefore I belong in Slytherin. Some may also say that I am making it up to get close to Harry. I want to find out about my family so much, and he is the only link I have right now," she responded looking away.

"Well then those Gryffindors will not have the satisfaction of knowing a charming young girl like yourself," he said, making her blush.

"Thank you, Oliver. It is getting dark. We should head back to the common room. We do not want to get caught out after hours," Juliet said looking at the sky.

"Of course," Oliver said glancing up, "Filch or Snape would just love to ban me from the first game of the season."

"I am sure they would, considering it is against Slytherin," Juliet smirked, "Come lets go." Juliet began to walk towards the castle.

"Juliet, wait a second," Oliver called from behind her.

"What is it?" Juliet said looking at him.

"About earlier," He started.

"Don't worry about it. It is something we can talk about at a later time," Juliet said with a smile.

"I have never met a girl quite like you, Juliet. You are one of a kind," Oliver said walking over to her.

"You are very sweet Oliver. It is something I am not use to," Juliet said as they began walking back to the castle.

"You might want to get used to it. I am sure many others will be just as sweet, if not sweeter," Wood smirked.

"I am not so sure. We really should hurry back. I am sure Filch is just standing by the door ready to bust us for being out after hours," she said with a smirk.

"You are right. We have just enough time to get back to the common room," Oliver said looking toward the clock. "I am sure Harry wants to talk to you as well. You two have a lot to catch up on."

"We have seven years to do so. It's kind of odd to me," Juliet said, as they were walking in the double doors.

"What is?" he asked.

"That," but she was cut off by Filch.

"Out of the school after hours are we?" He started with a grin.

"Actually, M. Filch, we have exactly enough time to get back to our common room before we are disobeying any rules," Oliver responded.

Filch looked at the clock. "So you do. You best hurry. If you are even one second late, I will be giving you detention," he sneered.

"Yes sir," Juliet responded as her and Oliver walked speedily up the stairway. They both knew he was telling the truth. He loved getting students in trouble for any and everything he could. They reached the portrait within minutes. Oliver muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole just as the bell was ringing.

"Perfect timing," Juliet said with a smirk. She heard footsteps on the other side of the portrait and she knew it was Filch. "Not this time Filch," She murmured as her and Oliver started laughing.

"He really likes to get student in trouble doesn't he?" Juliet asked still laughing.

"It is his only joy in life," Oliver responded laughing as well.

"Well you two look like you had fun," a voice came from the couch.

"We certainly did," Juliet said turning and smiling when she saw Harry.

"I think I will go work on homework and let you two catch up," Wood said with a smile. "Juliet, if you need me you know where to find me. Good night, Juliet," Oliver said placing his hand on her should before heading to his dorm.

Juliet's stomach did a flip and she rested her hand where his had been. It was odd to her. He was different. She was used to be commanded and being forced to listen to someone speaks and not being able to have her say. He was kind and gentle. The kind of man she had only read about in books but never met.

"Well, Cousin, I guess we have a lot to catch up on," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, Cousin, we do," Juliet smiled but her eyes never left where Oliver had just disappeared.

F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N T-O L-O-V-E

This is a Very short chapter for me. I wanted to get it up though. I have about 7 papers due within the next few weeks. So cross your fingers and pray I can update.


End file.
